galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes of Ships
In order to facilitate ease of identification, ships fall into a variety of classes. These classes range from small ships to large, and include a variety of specialized tasks. Below is a full list of all of the classes of ships known, as well as a description and average description. If a ship class is unique to a race, it will be noted. Supercarrier-Class Ships Supercarriers are the largest ships in existence, usually ranging between 4,000 and 5,000 miles in length. They are massive beyond comparison, and often slow in comparison to other ships. However, their power is unmatched on the battlefield. Their only drawback is the huge crew size, often hovering around 500,000, which makes them difficult to man efficiently. However, a well-crewed Supercarrier is a nightmare no captain or commander wants to face. List of Supercarrier-Class Ships: *''Divine Ascension '' *''Incandescence '' *''Judgment's Reach '' *''Pillar of Creation '' Barghest-Class Exclusive The Barghest-Class is a formidable class of Alintean-exclusive command ship. Rare but powerful, the Barghest is usually only found near Nihran or the Senate Ring, and is the only ship with the capabilities to match a Supercarrier. Equipped with magnetohydrodynamic lasers, antimatter rays and photon torpedoes, the Barghest is more than a match for any ship foolish enough to incur its wrath. List of Barghest-Class Ships: *(None) Carrier-Class Ships Carrier-Class ships are large, heavily-armored battleships which are designed to enter a melee and deploy numerous smaller ships before retreating. They also form blockades near defensible outposts, and are often seen in the company of Dreadnaughts and Frigates. List of Carrier-Class Ships: *''(None)'' Dreadnaught-Class Ships Dreadnaughts are found throughout the Galaxy and are produced by a wide variety of races. They are the largest ship to be devoted solely to offensive capabilities, and often carry a considerably higher payload than any other ship in space. They range in size, the smaller dreadnaughts never cresting 10 miles in length while some of hte larger ones can easily span 100 miles. List of Dreadnaught-Class Ships: *''Ghost '' Gunship-Class Ships Exclusive Scain Gunships are massive, stingray-esque monstrosities which sail through space accompanied by an entourage of frigates, attack ships and the odd dreadnaught. They have enough power to obliterate small moons, asteroids and even dwarf planets with their antimatter cannons. Their exterior hulls are plated with iskindite and they are also renowned for their almost impenetrable energy shields, making them lethal foes. The downside to the Gunship, however, is that it is extremely slow to turn and/or move, and its main cannon takes a moment to fire. It also lacks any other armament other than exterior turrents, making it easy prey for larger ships unless defended by a small fleet. List of Gunship-Class Ships: *''Trident '' Cruiser-Class Ships Cruisers are the staple of any space fleet, and are manufactured by almost every race. They are large attack ships with a variety of different armaments for different types of engagements, ranging from space-to-surface bombardment and ship-to-ship combat. They can also be crewed with a relatively small number of individuals for their size - approximately 1,000 crew members for a ship which can reach 3 miles in length at the smallest. Like the Dreadnaught-Class, the Cruiser can vary in size. Zyzyt Cruisers are the largest, often spanning up to 15 miles. List of Cruiser-Class Ships: *''Healing Hand '' Destroyer-Class Ships Destroyers are standard military attack craft and the largest ship capable of entering a planet's atmosphere. They usually don't exceed five miles in length or width, and are fully shielded and plated. Their primary function is space-to-surface bombardment and troop deployment, although they are quick and nimble in space combat. The drawback to the Destroyer is that it lacks heavy weapons, which means it is virtually helpless against any ship larger than a Dreadnaught, although skilled pilots can compensate for this. List of Destroyer-Class Ships: *''(None)'' Frigate-Class Ships The ultimate staple of any fleet, the Frigate is a mass-produced warship with a variety of offensive and defensive capabilities. Fast and nimble, they pack a surprising punch in almost all theaters of war. At home in and out of a planet's atmosphere, a skilled enough pilot can make a Frigate dance in ways no other ship can. However, as they are small and lightly armored, they cannot take too much of a beating before they succumb. Frigates are one of the few groups to have sub-classes, such as the Celestial-Class, which are specialized for individual tasks. These classes vary by race and mission objective. List of Frigate-Class Ships: *''Callsign-242/Victoria '' Tactical Frigate-Class Ships Tactical Frigates are larger than a standard Frigate, but more specialized. They usually carry only one type of weapon - one used for dealing with shields or armor, for instance - or can be outfitted with air-to-ground weaponry for bombardment purposes. They are usually more armored than a standard Frigate, but not as fast or agile. Although manufactured by many races, they are most commonly used by Erythians, Scain and Zyzyt. List of Tactical Frigate-Class Ships: *''Pinnacle '' *''Contagion '' Lancer-Class Ships Exclusive The Lancer, as well as the updated Lancer-II, are saucer-shaped craft with independently rotating cockpits and hulls. Extremely fast and aerodynamic, as well as maneuverable, they are usually equipped with 2000EU Piercer Units which can overwhelm conventional shields with relative ease. The older models, the design of the original Lancer is often sold to a variety of races, usually Alinteans and Scain, but remains the property of the Zyzyt and Erythians. The Lancer-II is exclusive to their races. The Rhurni also possess a Lancer-Class, although theirs is a spindly, insect-like vehicle with light magnetohydrodynamic weapons. It is designed for the atmospheric insertion of a ground team, but not for mainstream combat. List of Lancer-Class Ships: *''Bastion '' *''Radiant '' Fighter-Class Ships Smaller and faster than a Frigate, Fighter-Class ships are a quick and nimble way to pick off individual targets, maim or cripple larger ships, or chase troops down to a planet's surface. They are mass-produced by many races, and take on many forms. Usually, Fighters only carry two types of weapons - a main gun and a backup. This is the hallmark setup for many Fighers, and can be considered the standard. List of Fighter-Class Ships: *''Ares '' *''Gamble '' *''SSAD-Valiant'' Patrol-Class Ships Patrol-Class ships are not usually armed, and if they are it is usually lightly so. They are designed to ferry a contingent of soldiers in and around a planet or moon system, and aren't rated for Dark Space travel. They usually have to dock with a larger ship (such as a Carrier) to make a voyage between systems. They are usually employed as dropships or troop transports by militaries, but can also be found as civilian enforcement shuttles on most major planets. List of Patrol-Class Ships: *''(None)'' Rover-Class Ships Rovers are fast and tiny, and are usually designed to carry a maximum of five people. They are very light assault craft, capable of covering a landing zone to facilitate extraction or of sweeping a medium-sized ship such as a Fighter. However, they are little more than an annoyance in a serious firefight and should only be deployed in low-level combat scenarios. A Rover-Class ship is often included with a Frigate as a last-resort escape vehicle in conjunction with escape pods. List of Rover-Class Ships: *''Angry Princess '' *''Dirego '' *''Oberon '' *''Victoria II '' *''Victoria III ''